


Arrest My Heart

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop!Beca AU<br/>“Aren’t you a little young to be a cop?” Chloe dared ask from the back seat.<br/>“Aren’t you a little old for destruction of public property? You’re in your early twenties, you should be out of that rebellious teenager stage by now,” Beca quipped sarcastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest My Heart

 

It was nine o’clock in the evening when Officer Mitchell was doing her nightly rounds. Each police officer had a neighborhood they were responsible for, and hers was almost finished without incident. She had just turned the corner onto the last street of her patrol when heard the sound—that of glass shattering. Immediately stopping the vehicle she glanced over in the direction of the sound, noticing a pile of shattered glass beneath where the window had once been.

This was unusual, there was an acapella competition being held tonight at this location, and while significant to the area, it wasn’t typical for these types of events to get out of hand. After all, Officer Beca Mitchell had once been an acapella singer herself…well, for a short period of time; anyway, before she decided it was lame and quit.

Beca pulled the keys from the ignition and hurried over to the window, immediately greeted by the sight of a troubled looking redhead, holding onto half of what looked to be a trophy.

“It was an accident!” she squeaked out.

The officer felt guilty but she had to do her job, despite how adorable this young lady was. She walked around to the door and stepped inside, her eyes locking with the girl’s.

“What happened?” she asked her calmly, regarding her with a steely blue gaze.

“There was a fight, I was trying to break it up, I was pulling this trophy away from my teammate, who was about to hit someone with it, and it came out of my hands and flew through the window, and…”

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to take you in,” Officer Mitchell said regretfully, although she was actually somewhat pleased, knowing she’d get to spend the evening at the city jail with such a beautiful girl, who looked to be around the same age as herself.

The girl made a little whining sound, “But—I didn’t mean to! I’ll pay for the window, I swear.”

“Listen, I get that you say it was an accident, but it’s destruction of public property and that’s an expensive window. I have to take you in, fill out some papers, and you can call someone to bail you out,” She approached the redhead, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, “what’s your name?” she asked.

“Chloe—Beale…do I have to…wear those?” Chloe’s ocean blue eyes pleaded with the officer.

Beca hesitated, she didn’t think they were necessary but it was against protocol. If she got caught for this, she’d be in deep. She placed the handcuffs back and put her hand on Chloe’s forearm.

“I won’t make you, but I at least have to escort you out.”

“Thank you…” The girl responded, walking alongside the brunette, who despite being in a position of authority, was a good several inches shorter than her.

She didn’t say anything the entire way to the car, and the officer put her in the back seat, the wired area separating the two of them. The officer turned the vehicle on.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a cop?” Chloe dared ask from the back seat.

“Aren’t you a little old for destruction of public property? You’re in your early twenties, you should be out of that rebellious teenager stage by now,” Beca quipped sarcastically.

“I told you it was an accident.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Officer Mitchell smirked at her in the rear view mirror, admiring her passenger as she did so before flipping her eyes back to the road.

“Could you turn on the siren?” Chloe wondered, wishing to hear what it sounded like from inside.

The policewoman hesitated, “I _really_ shouldn’t.”

“Please? When am I ever going to be arrested again?”

“You never know. But, eh, it’s not often I get to pick up someone as gorgeous as you, so I’ll humor you. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” The officer flipped on the lights and the siren for a moment, turning them back off right after, “There. Happy?”

Chloe laughed.

“I’d be happier if you’d let me go.”

“I’m going to, after you fill out some papers. Formality. Sorry,” the brunette apologized.

“You never told me your name,” Chloe said boldly, leaning forward and placing her face close to the metal barrier.

The police officer scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stopped the vehicle at the stop light.

“Officer Mitchell,” she answered with a stiff tone.

“No, your first name.”

“I’m not really…obligated to do that, ma’am.”

“Did you just call me ma’am?” The redhead grinned, hooking her fingers in the holes of the barrier between them, “I’ve got to say you have to be the hottest police officer I’ve ever seen. Um, that’s not going to get me into trouble, is it?”

“Not if I don’t report it,” Officer Mitchell winked, pressing her foot down on the gas pedal.

“How old are you, anyway…you don’t really look old enough to be a police officer.”

“Twenty-two. I’ve got my criminal justice degree. Went to Barden U, it’s nearby. I’m pretty new to the force, this is my first job on an actual police force,” The officer explained, “I was a security guard before this.”

“Oh, cool, I’m twenty-one, and I go to Barden!” Chloe told her with excitement, “You really won’t tell me your name?”

“Maybe later,” the driver shrugged, pulling into the lot of the police station.

She turned off the car and rounded it, going to open the door. Chloe stepped out before she could step back, and ended up inches away from the officer’s face.

“I really like your uniform,” the redhead whispered.

“Uh, thanks,” the officer stepped back and allowed Chloe to walk by her.

They made their way to the station door, and inside, where not a soul was in sight. The place was desolate, not much was going on in the way of the law tonight, and the desk clerk was on her lunch break.

“So let me just get the paperwork.”

“Do I have to stay in a cell?” Chloe wondered aloud, glancing over at the scary-looking door that was undoubtedly the entrance to the jail part of the station.

“After you finish the paperwork and make your phone call, you’re legally required to stay in a cell until someone comes to bail you out, and it takes a good twenty minutes or so for the bail process, so you’re likely to be in there for at least an hour, give or take. Depends on who you call,” Officer Mitchell told her, instructing her to sit down and going to get the correct paperwork.

She returned a moment later, taking off her hat and handing a clipboard to the redhead. She stood there and watched Chloe painstakingly writing, seeming like she was writing as slowly as possible.

“Could you maybe speed it up there, ginger? I don’t have all night,” the police officer demanded.

“The faster I fill it out, the sooner I’ll be in the cell, right?”

“Right.”

“It’ll be lonely in there…I like it better out here, with you,” Chloe grinned, looking up from the paperwork.

“What exactly are you trying to get me to do here?” The policewoman asked with a suppressed smile.

Chloe sat the pen down on the paper, her eyes trailing over the officer’s body.

“Just tell me your first name and I’ll finish the paperwork,” she offered with a shrug.

“It’s Beca,” Officer Mitchell knew when she’d been defeated, “now fill out the damn papers.”

Holding up her end of the bargain, the senior did as she was told, finishing the paperwork and handing it over to the glowering brunette. She leaned forward, knowing that this might be the last she’d see of the woman.

“You should pull me over sometime,” Chloe said softly, her hand lingering over Beca’s.

“You should really learn some boundaries,” the officer said gruffly, forcing her to stand and escorting her to the cell area after dropping the paperwork off at the desk, “but maybe I will.”

Beca showed the girl to her cell, isolated in the room with no one talk to—which was preferable, honestly, because what kind of people would a girl like that meet in jail?—and said goodbye, abruptly leaving the area to return to her patrol car. She had the nagging desire to stay behind, this Chloe girl was something else, but Officer Mitchell needed to do her job. She couldn’t afford to get written up this early on in her career here.

Thoughts of the bold redhead pervaded her mind for the rest of the evening.

When she got back to the station at the end of her shift, Beca was stopped by the desk clerk, an elderly woman by the name of Judy. The lady called her over and she raised an eyebrow, approaching the desk.

“Yeah? What’s up, Judy?”

“That nice redhead left this for you,” she pushed a folded piece of paper across the desk, “she seemed really smitten.”

The officer chuckled and took the paper, opening it up to see what she assumed was Chloe’s number written in perfect handwriting. She’d written her name, too, and a heart. It was ridiculously cute. Beca could have gotten Chloe’s number from the paperwork, but it would have been highly unprofessional and again, would risk her job.

But this...? This was fine, it was a routine situation and there was nothing in the rulebook about dating people you’d arrested. It wasn’t like the university student was a real criminal.

Smiling, Beca pocketed the phone number, deciding she’d give the girl a call the next day. She thanked the desk clerk and went about her business before leaving the station for home. A smile remained on her face as she got into her car, in disbelief of the day that she’d had, and itching for tomorrow’s phone conversation with the lively redhead.

 


End file.
